Her Neverland
by x-vAmPiRe-LoVeR
Summary: She is an ordinary girl with a not so ordinary life. Feared by the world Isis finds herself 144 years in the future in a distant world were her destine path awaits her.
1. Chapter 1

December.

Chapter 1.

The doctor sighed as he tapped his pen down on the clipboard in front of him, his face saying that he wasn't at lest bit happy. He was almost 49, his short combed back brown hair slowly turning grey around his ears and his mustache had a hint of the coloring. His white jacket was what I hated the most. It was colorless, no emotion to that color. It portrayed what I saw inside his heart, emptiness for anyone around him. Not only was his heart empty, but this white world around me. Walls were this eggshell white all the way down to the white floor that just had their monthly waxing.

My expression seemed to match his as we sat there in a staring contest my mind was blank trying to keep myself calm at the dead world around me.

"Well," Dr. Getton said with loud snap making me wince as the sudden echo around us. Dr. Getton has been watching over me the day I moved into this hell hole. No I didn't move here, I was sentence here after I lost my temper with my family. Anger fell over me as I remembered that day my family rejected me, warmth seemed to seep around me as I was lost in the awful thought. The sudden sound of glass shattering snapped me out of my flash back as I took a deep intake.

"Now were getting somewhere," Dr. Getton said as he was scribbling down something on his clipboard. "Now, tell me what you were thinking to cause that." He said as he crossed his legs and linked his hands together staring at me. His fading green eyes stared into mine as I felt the anger flow over me.

"I just got mad." I said.

"No one gets mad for no reason," he said.

"I don't wanna talk about this." He sighed setting his clipboard in the table next to him.

"Isis, Isis." He cooed to me as he leaned forwards in his chair. I felt myself wanting to lean back in mine but I was as far back as I could go with the chains wrapped around my arms keeping me in place.

"You know why we have to do this everyday." He said softly as he reached out to touch me my anger soared as well did my power. "You are an amazing girl with something no one else has in this world. Do you know how many people would want to be using you for the wrong reasons?"

I sniffed in disgust as his chair was ripped out from underneath him flying to the large dark window behind him. I knew what was behind there, video cameras and many people dressed in white writing down what was happened every second.

The chair slammed up against the window not even leaving a dent as it fell to the ground in a loud metal clank. Dr. Getton body was still falling, the action to fast for his body to react to. As his ass hit the ground he let up a loud grunt, shocked at what just happened. Staring up at me he looked over his shoulders before he broke out in laughter.

"Who ever said you don't have a sense of humor?" he said getting to his feet wiping off his back end. He smiled down at me rubbing the back of his neck as he grumbled something under his breath about being too old for games. With a wave of his hand the two foot think vault door unlocked making its usual echo through the room.

"Goodnight, Isis." Dr. Getton picked up his clipboard as he walked towards the opened door. He stopped before he was out smiling at me. "Since you were such a good girl today you'll get a treat." I felt a growl deep in my throat as I watched him leave. To treat me like an animal? That was their first mistake. A man walked into the room dressed all in white like everyone else. His face was covered with a mask as if I was some dieses that he didn't want to get. To bad that I already knew everything about him, his mind was like a glass ball I could see everything at any angle.

He came behind keys in hand as he unlocked the chains and cuffs that held me to the chair. I played the good little girl, letting them chain me down and cart my ass all over this damn building. What they didn't know was that I could leave when ever I wanted.

"Remain sitting until the man has left the room." A voice said through the speakers. I just sat there arms falling to my sides as I felt the man move from behind me walking quickly to the door.

Everyday it was the same things Dr. Getton would come in and try to get me to use as much of my power that he could get me to do. I've been here for so long I know that the outside world has forgotten about me, or that's what I thought. They once let me have tv in here so I could watch cartoons and movies. While the nurses were talking and watching me no one saw that I changed it so I got local cable. I sat there watching the news as they talk about the Phoenix girl, for some reason I was showing all the same powers of the Comic book villain/hero of XMAN. Over seven news channels were talking about me people rioting to set me free, others to kill me. They showed me riots and people at the capital with signs saying to either kill me, or set me free. The news people talked about how the Government was seeing how they could help me control my powers. As I was waiting for the news people to finish talking about me I heard someone scream to cut the power. As my room went dark the TV stayed on as I continued to watch the podcasts. I learned that terrorist and other evil people were fighting to get to me. One channel even called me the antichrist. I was a 13 year old girl! If I was the antichrist wouldn't I have talked to the devil or something? Why did my mother send me to church than.

It was than I learned from watching the TV that my mother and family were being hidden from the public and everyone was trying to find them thinking that my family was like me. No, if they were like me they wouldn't have rejected me like I was the spawn of Satan. The lights came back on as Dr. Getton got on the speaker as I remember him asking me to turn off the TV, he said that what was going on in the outside world wasn't something a child should know about. I was trying to ignore him as he kept talking to me but when I got called the Phoenix Girl again I asked Dr. Getton to get me the comic book. I needed to read about this woman. He agreed to get it for me as long as I turned off the TV and handed it over to them. I refused to give up the TV till I got my comic and 6 hours later and me sitting on the damn box protecting it I got my wish. I was up all night reading and rereading the comic book only to be quite disappointed. She was nothing like me and I was nothing like her, I hadn't killed anyone in her mass numbers like she did. Nor did I have the rage that she was packing.

I threw out the idea of me being the only real XMAN out there. Many nights I would sit in dark my mind traveling to a place deep within my mind. Where everything was colorful and bright and when it was nighttime everything still glowed so nowhere was dark. It was my perfect world that I couldn't seem to reach at all. When I would have a dream about it I wouldn't even acknowledge Dr. Getton on those days, I'd be too sad that my world was gone.

One day while I was sitting at the table pocking my food around the table I was thinking about the dream I that night. It was so beautiful, the animals and plants were all so colorful, bright colors that seemed to make glow off each other. I was smiling to myself not noticing that Dr. Getton was watching me very closely.

"What are you thinking of, Isis?" he asked snapping me out of my thoughts. Looking up at him from my food it took me a few minutes to realize that he asked me a question.

"Huh?" I asked him as he leaned closer to me.

"What are you thinking of?" He repeated.

"Pandora." I said softly.

"Pandora?" he asked with a confused look on his face. For a second I thought of what I should tell this man before me. He has yet to use anything against me, to make me do things that were way outside my comfort zone like many of the other doctors that go crazy around me.

"Pandora, it's my home." I smiled up at him. "It's were everything is colorful, unlike this world. It where I feel most at home." Dr. Getton sat there for a few minutes staring at me trying to see if he believed this story of mine.

"And where is this Pandora?" Smiling I pointed to my head and tapped it softly. He smiled at me as I looked away from him back down to my food.

"Don't you think you're a little old to be making up worlds?" My head snapped up at him.

"It's not a made up world." I said. That only got him more interested in the conversation. Like I would tell him everything, it was my world. And no one was going to take it away from me.


	2. A distant Dream

"General Bower, you don't understand," Dr Getton said putting a folder down looking up at the very neat and tightly dressed man. General Bower stood at a height of six four, his head was more square than any person I had ever met. His eyes were way to close together and was always in a squint as if the light was way to bright for him.

"Tell me Dr. Getton, what don't I understand?" he said as she walked around the desk to stand closer to Dr. Getton who stood his ground. The black outfit of General Bower seemed almost foreign in this world. Everything here was white while his black uniform with the shinny buttons and very perfectly pressed black pants seemed like the alien here.

Sighing Bower looked down at the desk of Dr. Getton picking up a paper to read it over before tossing it back down onto the desk bored by it or it didn't have anything important for him to take. He looked back at Dr. Getton before he went on talking.

"You have had over ten years to figure out what makes that girl tick, where she obtained these powers and what they are used for." He stated his voice think and stern as he made his point. "I have yet to get the report if she is even human yet."

"General Bower," Dr. Getton said as he grabbed the folder he set down earlier, pulling out some sort of paper that was covered in charts. "She isn't even close to being human." Bower took the paper from Dr. Getton as he looked it over.

"I do not understand what these graphs mean." He said shoving the paper back into Dr. Getton face.

"There a cart of a regular human being chromosome, as you can see we have 46 pairs." He said he reached in the folder and pulled out another paper. "If you look at this our computers nearly fried when they tried to process her DNA." Show Bower another paper I watched as he held both of them together seeing the difference in them. Making the nurse take a step forward to see that he was talking about I could see I that with the human chromosomes it was a small chart and with mine the whole page was covered with many color and codes.

"She has over 200 different chromosomes," Dr. Getton said as Bower looked over at him. "It's impossible for any living organism to have that many chromosomes."

"So you're saying she not from this world?" Bower asked.

"Oh she is from this world," Dr. Getton said, "Her DNA matched her mother and father, we ran test on them to see if they had any thing this close to her count they have the 23 pairs chromosomes which comes to 46."

Bower walked over to the window to take a look at me. I sat on my bed looking off into space as I was still controlling my dimwit of a nurse. Mind control was an amazing habit I picked up.

"So how is it possible for her to have so many more chromosomes than a regular human being and be of this world?" Bower turned back to Dr Getton who was now sitting in his chair looking out at me too.

"That I don't know," he said rubbing his face sighing. "I've asked her all the questions that you wanted me to ask and she had only answered back saying that she had no clue." Bower looked back out at me as decided to play with him. Getting up I walked across the room in my white outfit to the dark window. I could see him through the glass watching me come closer. Stopping before him I lifted up my hand placing it on the glass. I could see my reflection as I noticed my hair was all a mess well past my hips thick and curly, and the only black thing in this room. My eyes shot back up to lock onto his as Bower took a step back away from me. Walking away from the window bored with him already I wondered what else they were going to talk about.

"You figure out why she has this, if it's a mutation or what," Bower said fixing himself after I gave him a scare. "She the most wanted thing in this world right now, countless of countries are trying to find out where we have her hidden. If one of them were to get her do the damage that I know she can do she might as well be the Antichrist that everyone believe her to be."

"Come now," Dr. Getton started to laugh, "You don't believe in that rumor?"

"Well than explain to me what she is, Dr. Getton?" Bower snapped at him.

"She's a stubborn teenager that hates her veggies and has a temper of a jaguar on its period." Dr. Getton said laughing. "And I don't believe if anyone else was to get a hold of her they would not know how to get her to use that astounding power. I can't even get her to talk sometime's and I've been with her for the last ten year's."

I walked once around the room before I went back to my bed. Their conversation about me was getting dull, laying down I looked up to the white ceiling thinking of what I was going to dream about tonight. Pandora was always in my dreams and the living things that seemed to call out to me while I dreamt about them.

I was soon sleeping forgetting all about the world outside the walls thinking of my perfect world.

"_Can you save us_?"

My eyes shot open as I sat up quickly looking around the room, my sleep shattered by that voice. Thinking again that it was just apart of the dream I laid back down curling up under my sheets. My mind seemed to wonder again as sleep started to take over.

"_Will you help us, oh Savior?"_ Waking up again I sat up quickly looking around me.

"Who's there?" I asked. Viewing into the dark window I could see the nurses for the night shift watching me with concerned looks on their faces.

"_We are in need of your help."_ Another voice cooed.

"What?" I asked as I held my head.

"_Guide us, Our Savior!"_

"_Dear Goddess."_ The voices seemed to flow in out of head as I was up against the wall scared out of my mind on what was happening. Chanting, I could hear chanting and people singing. Their voices seemed to be loud begging out of the floors, out of walls and ceiling.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed as I held my eyes it didn't seem to stop the voices as I kept hearing them sing and chant words. So many voices! I felt the world around me start to rumble as I fought to get them to stop! To get them to not sing anymore in my head.

"STOP!" I yelled. As soon as that word left my mouth something clicked. I didn't speak it in English. The voices that were coming they were far from English yet I understood them so easily. After I screamed for them to stop the chanting stopped as a light seemed to glow in front of me. Opening my eyes I saw something that I didn't think was possible. Light seemed to shine before me, a glowing frame as the world inside of it was what knocked the breath out of me. There were people inside the glowing frame, like a TV the pictured show me someone kneeling down before something, their head down low. Their hair had to be longer than mine and in long braids and colorful strips flowing through it. I leaned closer on my bed staring at the figure kneeling before me as they slowly lifted its head to show their face. She was beautiful as her face was covered in white and red paint as her eyes were shut, thick black makeup around them. She had long flowing necklaces around her neck as she was kneeling to the ground they were long enough to touch the ground. Holding out her hands quickly she called out someone name. Her arms were covered from her wrist way past her elbows with lots of bracelets. That's when I notice how tall she was, and that she looked nothing human. She had a dark blue skin that had light blue strips flowing up and down her body I relooked at her face and saw it wasn't human looking either. But resembled a cat almost.

"Eywa!" she yelled out in her language again. Holding her hands out as if she was waiting for someone to reach out and touch her, I was almost tempted to see if I could touch her hand.

"Eywa, hear our prayer!" she yelled out again. After she did the chanting and singing flowed up behind her, I started to lean down to see if I could change the angle of my view. I could see very little as she suddenly started to shake her arm. The bracelets making a fast jingling sound, she stopped and repeated this action calling out more and more for this Eywa. I felt the sudden urge to step forwards, to take her hand as ask her why she summoned me. Wait, she wasn't summing me. Was she? I was finally standing before her as if now I watched her blow low to the ground shaking her arm quickly in place once more.

"Oh great God of life," she said out quickly, "Please be in our favor! Eywa show us guidance, show us our fate!" the woman said quickly as she laid low to the ground now. Her hair flowing around her, the beautiful sound of her bracelets stopped. The singing though behind her was still going, they sounded like thousand of voices all singing at once, it was almost too beautiful to listen too. Everything seemed to be a blur, I was confused. Was this a dream or was I really seeing this lady knelling before me asking this Eywa for guidance? I took a deep breath to say something as her head shot up quickly her long hair flying over her shoulders. Her arms shot up as the world suddenly became silent behind her I could have dropped a pin and hear it echo. It was her eyes that got me hooked, they weren't anything like human eyes, they were a bright yellow that seemed to view into my soul. Our eyes locked as I stood there staring down at her, she slowly moved from being so low to kneeling on one knee towards me, she lifted up one hand up towards me. Her lips parted slowly as I started at her, tilting my head to the side I smiled down at her lifting up my own hand to show it to her. The lady's hand was way larger than mine as she held it out waiting for me to take it. I stopped moving my hand as I held it close to my chest; as if a mirror she did the same thing. Her eye still wide watching me with equal shock it seemed. Something flowed through my mind as took a step back holding out my arms wide to take a bow, I don't know what made me think to do it but it had to mean something good. I didn't think her eyes could get any wider as I watch the yellow ring within her eyes thicken. She jumped up to her feet as she slowly started to step back away from me, I notice that she now going down some steps that were coved with light, just like in my dream the steps were flowing with life. Small bugs that glowed and tiny flower that seemed be all over the place that glowed like little nightlights. The woman stopped staring at me still as she suddenly turned around holding up both of her hand crying out in some sort of call as the crowed behind her let up a cheer. It was loud and made the ground around me shake as soon as she did that she turned back to me as I watched the image slowly fading away. I waved to her as her body and face slowly disappeared.

The fame of light was gone as soon as it came, I stood there in shock of what just happened. Fighting with my inner self knowing it was all a dream. I looked past where my image once was to see everything in my room was not touching the ground. Sighing I pulled my power back into my body as everything settled back to the ground. Looking behind me to where my bed was I sat down to think about what just happened. I saw something that I know for sure wasn't in this world. Sighing I listened as the door opened to my cell as two people walked into the room.

Dr Getton walked quickly into the room while he was followed by no other than General Bower. We have only exchanged a few words in the last ten years but I didn't like the man at all. Both still keeping their distance they looked at each other before Dr. Getton spoke to me.

"Isis, what just happened?" He started deep into my eyes and I watched him closely. I sighed as I looked away from them drawing my knees to my chest as I was lost in my own thoughts of what just happened. To be honest I don't know, one minute I was sleeping and the next I was watching some sort of ritual to a god.

"Is there anyone tribe that has a god called Eywa?" I asked as both Bower and Dr. Getton looked at each other.

"Not that I'm aware of," Dr. Getton said, "But I will look into it if you tell me what just happened."

"It was another dream, wasn't watching my powers sorry." I snapped up at him.

"Wasn't watching your powers?" Bower snapped right back at me. "You had everyone and thing from here to the coast floating! I just got news that there was a cruse boat lifted out of the water!" I looked up at him, we were close to the coast? How close?

"How close is the coast to us?" I asked. Bower regretted his words as soon as he spoke.

"That you don't need to know." He stated waving his hand.

"No! I need to know how close we are!" I yelled. The world seemed to be getting smaller as I was standing up suddenly. This even shocked the men who took a step away from me. This speed I didn't even know I had as I walked up closer to the man.

"How far away are we from the coast!" I screamed now. Both Dr. Getton and General Bower fell to there knees as they held there ears. Crying out as Bower pulled his hands away from his head to show that they were covered in blood. As soon as I saw the sight of the blood I snapped out of my rage stepping back knocking into my bed falling over. As soon as my power had calmed down I watched as they both got to their feet. Not looking at both of them I saw out of the corner of my eye them stagger towards the door as nurses greeted them to tend to their wounds quickly.

I couldn't help but over hear the conversation that was being held in the hallway to my room.

"You better hope that when this gets to the president that he wont call it termination on this whole pet project of yours." General Bower said as he shoved himself away from the nurses walking down the long hallway to the exit. Dr. Getton just stood there with the nurses staring onwards.


End file.
